Let's Be Childish
by Subject87
Summary: Natasha believes love is for children. Steve wants to be more childish. Steve/Tasha oneshot, please read and review


Steve walked down the halls of the newly repaired helicarrier and looked around; he'd been looking for Natasha Romanoff all day without much luck. "When she doesn't want to be found" he grumbled, "She doesn't want to be found" Steve couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Peggy and wondered if maybe that affected his judgment but at the moment he didn't care. As he turned down another hallway he had to wonder if she was avoiding him.

"I miss the 1940's" he muttered, "Things were so much simpler then." He had checked every inch of the helicarrier twice it seemed and he couldn't find her so he slipped back into this room and sat on his bed, wondering if it had been a mistake to tell her how he felt. It had been about a week ago when he'd been called back, with her and Clint, to take care of a small terrorist cell that had been threatening New York with a massive bomb.

_The mission had gone off without a hitch, no matter how well trained a terrorist cell was they weren't prepared for the combined forces of Hawkeye, Captain America, and Black Widow. Steve slung his shield over his shoulder and walked up to Natasha, it was obvious he was nervous by the look in his eyes and how tense he seemed "Um.. Natasha can I talk to you a second?" he asked curiously._

_She seemed uncertain at first, her eyes studying him as if they could see right through him, and finally she smiled "Sure Steve" she said softly, there was really no one around to hear their names and Steve wasn't too concerned about a secret identity considering Steve Rogers had lived almost 80 years ago and everyone he knew was dead._

_Clint glanced at Steve and nodded knowingly, they didn't talk much but Steve trusted him the most not to spill his secret to anyone whom he could find, and pretended to be interested in his bow. "So what do you need to talk about Steve?" she asked kindly, she respected Steve for his abilities and how he didn't let his new environment._

_Steve took a deep breath and tried to keep his thoughts coherent, he could take on an entire army without blinking but trying to tell someone how he felt? He might as well be that scrawny kid back in the 1940's. "Listen, lately I've just noticed.. I well.. You" he trailed off "Listen, the point is.." he trailed off, not sure how to say it "Would you like to go get a coffee or something sometime?" he asked_

_Their eyes met and for a moment he could feel his heart racing but she shook her head "That's not a good idea" she trailed off for a moment, "I'm sorry Steve, you're a nice guy but I'm not looking to get attached to anyone" The curiosity in his eyes must have been obvious because she sighed "Look, it'll only end one of two ways, it goes horrible or it goes good" she paused again, her emotions hard to read, "If it goes well that means attachment, maybe even.. more" she said "I believe Love is for children, and I don't want you falling for me when I can't return the emotion."_

She had walked away after that and he hadn't seen her for a week, at first he'd decided to give her some space, he was afraid he'd come on to strong. He'd pondered what she'd said, "Love is for children" he muttered softly and smirked, that phrase must have gone through his mind about a million times, and he still couldn't process what she'd meant.

He snapped to attention as his door opened, purely a reflex now, and relaxed as he saw it was Natasha. He sat back down and looked at her "I've been looking for you" he said, careful to keep all emotion out of his voice and kept his gaze locked on her.

"I know" she said, "I'm a master assassin" she reminded him, "Do you honestly think I don't know when someone is looking for me?" she asked, a smirk on her face, "I appreciate the effort, but when I want to be found I'll come to you."

"Duly noted" he replied "Listen Natasha.." he trailed off.

She stuck up her hand to interrupt him "I know I was blunt with you earlier but I was because I need to be" she said, "I'm not right for you Steve, even if I did believe that Love was something that you experience once you reach the age of 12" she paused, "You believe in it, and I'm afraid if things go too far you'll believe you've fallen in love with me" she told him, "and I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to do that"

Steve sighed, her reasons were all reasonable but he was done being reasonable, he stood up and grabbed her arm gently. Their eyes met and he could see a storm of emotions in her eyes "If love is for children" he trailed off, his voice barely above a whisper.

She bit her lip softly and tried to look away but her body wouldn't listen to her "yes?" she asked softly, her heart was racing and her mind was racing but she didn't care, curiosity dug at her mind as if his words were the most fascinating thing in the world at the moment.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he spoke again "If love is for children... Then let's be childish."

His reply didn't seem to faze her but inside she was a mess, she didn't know what to say so instead she looked down and sighed "Steve.." she trailed off.

"Are you afraid I'm gonna get hurt?" he asked, "Or you? We're both amazing fighters, we take down terrorists" he said, "I doubt we're going to get hurt.. Only emotionally, is that what it is?" he asked.

She glanced back up at him, a hurt look in her eyes that told him all he needed to know, and he kissed her.

Her first instinct was to push him away but instead she found herself kissing back. Her hand went up to his cheek, resting on it gently, and he held her close as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Finally she pulled away, her breathing ragged, and she sighed "Okay Steve.. I can be childish" she whispered softly.

**Note:** I hope you guys like it! Please leave me a review, I love reviews. I might write a tony'natasha one next because I like that ship too. I don't own the Avengers, Hawkeye, Black Widow, or Captain America and so on.


End file.
